Let me earn your love again
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: Harry, after experiencing heartbreak, leaves the country with Remus and a secret. However years later, he returns. Will those who had hurt him, make it up to him? Will he find happiness at last. Draco x Harry
1. Too good to last

Valkyria: Hello guys. This is my first Harry Potter fic. It's a bit AU considering it takes place in Harry's seventh year and it ignores the HBP and the DH, meaning Dumbledore and Snape are alive. You'll see later in the story what happens with Voldemort's horcruxes.

Enjoy!

Warnings: Slash, male pregnancy, female slash, manipulative Dumbledore and probably Ron-bashing. I generally don't have a problem with Ginny, unless of course she is paired with Harry. I always felt that Harry after everything he went through, he would want someone to protect him.

Pairings: Draco x Harry (main)

* * *

CHAPTER 1 Too good to last

Harry just knew it was too good to be true and last. After all everything in his young life had been brief. Moments of happiness ripped away from him with such ferocity that it only left with a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, making him forget all the good that had ever happened to him. His parents, Cedric, Sirius and now...

Draco had torn his heart and soul to pieces as well.

He had truly believed the blond when he brought the whole world to feet. He had truly believed that their love would last forever. However all Draco had to do was open his mouth and he sent Harry to hell once again.

Flashback

Harry was happily walking towards the castle's dungeons in order to meet his lover. He was ecstatic that despite the war that was raging outside those walls, he had found love in his once enemy.

What a fool he was.

He reached the corridor and he couldn't believe what he saw. Draco had Astoria pushed up against a wall, snogging the life out of her. His gasp was heard loud and clear in the quiet corridor making Draco and Astoria to separate. Astoria's eyes widened a bit whereas Draco's remained cold. He whispered something to Astoria making her leave them alone. He approached Harry with the same grace and coldness that existed long before their relationship. He stood before Harry, towering over him.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked with a cold emotionless voice.

"What do you mean what I want? I thought we had something." Harry said in an angered voice.

Draco laughed and his laughter caused Harry's blood to freeze.

"Oh please Potter. You thought a few fucks between lessons and a few sweet words meant anything. You are so naive." he said.

Harry remained quiet not quite believing what he was hearing.

"I have future planned in front of me and you are not part of them." he said with the same emotionless voice.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. After all, after every disaster whether he said something or not the result would still be the same. He simply nodded his head and left Draco behind along with the dust of his shattered heart. He knew just what he had to do.

END FLASHBACK

He inhaled deeply and entered the small cafe in Knockturn Alley making sure that his cloak was covering him entirely. After all, the person he was about to meet didn't need to see him in order to recognize him.

He sensed him near the end of the cafe sitting with a cloak also covering him sipping from a cup of coffee. He sat opposite of the figure.

"Good morning Tom." he said in a cold voice reminiscent of his former lover.

The figure's mouth twitched and his crimson eyes burned a little hotter.

"Bold even now Potter?" the Dark Lord asked.

" I have no reason not to be. After all if everything goes fine today, you won't have to deal with me ever again." he said with a humorless voice.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at this wondering just what his arch enemy was thinking.

"I want out. Out of the war, out of this country."

Voldemort felt his curiosity peak at this.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Voldemort asked more curious than anything else. It wasn't everyday that the child that spent years resisting him, appears out of nowhere and makes such a request.

Harry's eyes darkened considerably at this. For the first time in his life he had considered asking Voldemort to just kill him but he couldn't. Not now. Not ever. That's why he had come with this new plan. Even if his heart and soul was shattered, he still had a reason to live and he would make sure to live life to the fullest and the only way to do that was to leave Britain where everyone believed him to be a puppet.

He wasn't a puppet. He was Harry Potter and it was about time to start acting like the person he truly was.

"My reasons are my own. I leave the country, you win the war and probably make this country a better place." .

"My my my. Losing faith in the Light? In Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked.

"I've lost my faith in the Light a long time ago. I choose my own path from now on." he said with a determination born from heartbreak. Voldemort could see that and he knew that Harry would keep his word.

"Agreed. Will you take anyone with you?" Voldemort asked more out of curiosity.

Harry having already thought of that knew the answer.

"My godfather Remus Lupin."

"The werewolf?" he asked with amusement.

"My godfather." he said with determination.

"What about your other friends?"

"They'll know and will make their own decisions. Will you kill them?" he asked a bit worried. Despite his decision he was still very worried about his friends. They had their lives here but his own was over in this country.

"If they surrender and swear that they won't raise their wands against me, they'll live. However I have one request of you." Voldemort said in a serious voice.

"What is this request?' Harry asked ready to comply. He wanted out and Voldemort was his ticket.

"If for any reason there is a need for you to come back, you will. No ifs, ends or buts." he said.

Harry could hardly believe his ears. What Voldemort was asking wasn't much. In fact he would have thought that Voldemort would have requested an unbreakable vow or anything else of that kind. His request wasn't unreasonable at all.

"I accept." he said and with that he and Voldemort shook hands. A green and red tendril of magic surrounded their hands, sealing their agreement. When the light died out, Harry stood up and got ready to leave.

"Oh and Potter?" Voldemort called, his tone laced with amusement.

Harry looked back at him and answered "Yes?".

"Congratulations." he simply said and with that he simply apparated leaving a stunned Harry behind.

Harry's mind registered what Voldemort told him and for the first time in weeks a smile appeared in his face. Maybe there was still hope for him after all.

* * *

Valkyria: There you go. The reason I chose Astoria instead of Pansy was because in the books Draco married her so I thought it was more fitting than Pansy. As for Voldemort being OOC you'll see why in the next chapters. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Goodbye

Valkyria: Hi guys and thank you for your reviews. This is more of a filler chapter that is important for the plot development later on. Not much is going on. The real action and time skip will take place in the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 Goodbye

Astoria Greengrass was many things but fool wasn't one of them. After watching the encounter Draco had with Potter she was absolutely certain that neither Draco nor Potter were honest with each other. She could see the heartbreak Draco's words caused Potter. As for Draco.

Well, let's just say that he was an excellent actor. The whole I-am-an-asshole routine would have earned Draco the muggle Oscar award for best actor.

Astoria and Draco had pretty much grown together and she was the only one that knew that Draco possessed a sweet and caring nature underneath the rude and snide behavior he was displaying. It was all simply a façade, taught to most pure-blood children. A mask to hide their true feelings and nature. Why? Because with a Light oriented Ministry most old pure-blood families were regarded as Dark. As a result the parents started teaching their children to hide their true feelings and powers because most of them were considered Dark.

Truth to be told Dark and Light Magic isn't the same as Evil and Good. Most spells had the power to hurt or help someone. Take the killing Curse for example. Originally it was created by a medi-wizard who couldn't stand the sight of many patients suffering, while they were sure to die. He created that spell as a last and more humane resort. Painless and instant death. Years later some wizards began to abuse that spell and thus the Killing Curse fell under the category of the Unforgivable.

It all has to do with the wizards' intention. However traditions were forgotten, new muggle ideas came and corrupted the Wizarding World and the result was the one that existed today.

Progress was one thing but corruption was another and that was what the Dark pureblood families were trying to preserve. With one way or another.

Stopping the train of thought there, Astoria left the corner behind which she hiding. She would have a few choice words with her "beloved" Draco.

* * *

GRADUATION DAY

_Finally _Harry thought. The two months since his and Draco's breakup had been rather hard on him. Outside he was putting his usual façade but on the inside he was hurting. He had to see Draco everyday and put up with his damn sneer and snide remarks. Thankfully their confrontations were few and far between otherwise the whole school would have known what had happened between them. It wasn't like he was ashamed of his relationship with Draco. He was ashamed, however, of the way things turned out between them.

At least after today he wouldn't have to put up with Draco again.

The whole ceremony was spectacular. The families of those who were graduating were more than welcome to come. Harry was afraid to have Remus there because he didn't want his second godfather to put up with the distrust and hate of some of the people there who knew he was a werewolf. Remus however was adamant about it. As the last link to his parents and the most important fatherly figure in Harry's life he wanted to be there for one of the most important days in his young cub's life. Harry's eyes were full of tears when he heard that statement.

Thankfully most people were preoccupied with their own children finally graduating that they didn't harass Remus. Many of them didn't immediately recognize him. Not because he wore some sort of glamour, because Remus would never do that, but because of his whole appearance. For the first time in many years Remus looked like the radiant, healthy young man he really was. His sandy brown hair was layered and falling down his shoulders in gentle, lustrous waves. His face, although still scared, was glowing with happiness. The most noticeable change however was his clothes.

Remus although never self conscious about his second hand and tattered clothes, didn't want to go to Harry's Graduation like that. So he had bought a whole new outfit. Brown dress pants, a beige turtleneck, brown boots and a light brown-tan dress robe with gold and amber buttons, nearly the same shade as his eyes.

The Weasleys were just as surprised although they didn't voice it. The only one who seemed to have a problem was Ron. Since it was Graduation Day everyone was wearing fancy or at least new clothes. Ron wasn't so lucky not because he didn't have new robes, but because he wasn't careful enough with them. His brother Charlie had sent him a beautiful set of brown dress robes complete with dress pants and shirt. Ron was so enthusiastic that he decided he wanted to show off his new clothes the very same day. Harry and Hermione both warned him not to do it just in case something would happen to ruin his dress robes but as usual Ron didn't listen.

FLASHBACK

Ron was strutting –eh walking- down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. Ever since Charlie had sent those robes to Ron three days ago, it was all Ron was wearing. Even the professors had given him detention for not wearing his school uniform like the rest of them. Harry and Hermione were trying to warn him but he wasn't listening. Until….

SPLASH

A bucket full of green ink fell on top of Ron, thanks to Peeves. The poltergeist had used Never-Fading Ink and thus Ron's dress robes were ruined.

END FLASHBACK

Harry came back to the present when he heard the Ceremonial Music starting to play. Finally the Graduation had begun.

Harry couldn't really recall much about his Graduation. It felt more like an out of body experience. He felt a mixture of different feelings. Sad because Hogwarts had been a huge part of his life, and happy because he could start over.

Even if it sounded crazy, he truly believed that Voldermort could and would change the world for the best. Dumbledore was very old and most of his ideas were hindering the Wizarding World. At least Voldermort would bring true equality for both the dark and light wizards.

"Are you ready Harry?" Remus' soft voice was heard. Harry turned to him with a smile. He would start anew, in a place where he could be himself. In a place where he wouldn't have to fight because the others were too scared to do it themselves. He would no longer be used as a weapon. With that thought, a true smile appeared in his face.

"I'm ready." He said and that time he truly meant it.

* * *

Valkyria: That's it. Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
